Guardians of the universes
by RealMatteto
Summary: What if the battle with Sasuke went a little different, Sasuke hit Naruto with his Chidori on the seal and now Naruto and the Konoha 11 (not counting Sasuke) gets the power to travel between universes. Oh and did I forget to say that the gods themself has formed a group and plans to destroy the multiverse. Extremely Op characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I'm not really that great and if my grammar is a tad bit bad then it's because I'm Swedish.**

Naruto just stood there looking at Sasuke who stood on the opposite side of TVOTE(The Valley Of The End) Sasuke's features were a tad bit off, his skin grey and his wings which were pretty useless to be honest, anyway Sasuke charged a Chidori and charged at naruto meanwhile Naruto summoned a clone and created a Rasengan, Naruto charged at Sasuke as well but since Naruto is the sweetest little cinnamon bun that has ever existed he swapped targets and aimed at Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke fully intending to kill Naruto and win stapped Naruto right at his seal.

"_AW SHIT_ " screamed Naruto as he started to feel whoozy

And then all went white.

* * *

"_Ugh... Where the hell am I _" said Naruto as he tried to stand up only to notice that his legs were completely numb

Naruto looked around only to notice all of his other friends laying here and there

Naruto finding new strengh because of seeing all of his friends unconscious pushed himself up and took a look around, everything was a white void, the only thing existing was a fountain with 11 golden mugs all around it.

Naruto decided to just wait until the others started to wake up.

* * *

When the others started to wake they noticed naruto sitting besides the fountain everybody instantly became confused about where the hell they were.

Before Naruto could call out to them some woman appeared from behind him

"_Hello, I am, my name is Fate_ " answered the woman now known as Fate

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_HA, I KNEW YOU WERE REAL_" Screamed Neji not noticing all the stares he got and how 'Un-Hyuuga like' he acted.

**I know that this is short, don't blame me, please, I will update when I feel like it so don't bother to try and get me to upload faster then I am**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'M BaCK**

* * *

There are few things that can make Shino surprised, one of those things would be seeing a god, another would be talking to a god and then we have a third and that is hearing Naruto ask a question to a god that is so dumb that he would think monkeys have better intelligence than Naruto.

"_What gender are you_ " asked Naruto to Fate

"_What, why do you want to know_ "

"_I have said Fate's a bitch so many times I can't remember and if your a girl then I havee offended you_ " at this point Lee was crying rivers and chanting about Naruto's youth and Shikamaru did his usual 'Troublesome'

"_I'm gender neutral just so you kno..._ " Fate stopped midsentence when she/he noticed Naruto breathing in and out as hard as he could.

"_ThERe ARe oNLy twO GenDeRS_ "

* * *

After a bit Fate talked about why she(I'mma just gonna call her a she)made Naruto die so that he could come here and it wouldn.t look suspicious because he was, well dead.

"_Then why did we come here, wouldn't it look suspicious that we just sort of dissapeared_ " Shikamaru asked in the most bored tone he could speak in.

"_No... I made a boulder drop on you all so now you are dead_ " Fate said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Shikamaru just couldn't this troublesome bullshit anymore and tried to stab himself only for his wound to heal.

"_Did I forget to mention that I made you sort of like demi-gods and now you can't die from normal wounds_ " You-know-who said

After trying to calm them all down she gave them all a crystal. She explained what the crystal did and what they needed to do with it. Now they had a goal, to beat and absorb the corrupted gods.


	3. WARNING! Spoilers

**I'mma just gonna give you all a sneak peak on the gods they are going to beat and their future powers.**

**WARNING THERE ARE A LOT OF SPOILERS TO THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFICTION. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bad guys:(My ranking system is a SS-rank is ten times more powerful than a S-rank and a SSS-rank is ten times more powerful than a SS-rank and so on)

**Lucifer**:

Rank: SSSSS

Known kekkei genkai's: Yin Yang Realease, Death Release and Rinne sharingan

**Lord Jashin**:(YES, THAT GUY)

Rank: SSSS

Known kekkei genkai's: True immortality and Blood Release

**Kaguya**:(She's back and has more power than ever)

Rank: SSSS

Known kekkei genkai's: Rinne sharingan and Byakugan

**Shinigami**:

Rank: SSSSS

Known kekkei genkai's: Spirit manipulation and Transparent

**King of hell**:

Rank: SSSS

Known kekkei genkai's: Rinnegan, True interrogation and Spirit manipulation

These are the guys that are known yet.

* * *

Now for the heroes, This is gonna be fun. (They don't know these powers yet, these are future powers)

**Naruto**:

Known power's: 11 tailed jinchuuriki and ShaDow CLoNe JUtSu

**Sakura**:

Known power's: Screech Release and Naruto help me

**Lee**:

Known power's: Eight inner gates and Eleven gates of hell

**Neji**:

Known power's: Tenseigan

**Tenten**:

Known power's: WEAPONS, LOTS OF WEAPONS

**Shikamaru**:

Known power's: Big brains and Shadow Release

**Choji**:

Known power's: Human rasengan

**Ino**:

Known power's: True interrogation and Mind control

**Hinata**:

Known power's: Rinne byakugan and Cold Realease

**Kiba**:

Known power's: Beast shadow clone jutsu and 1000 years of death

**Shino**:

Known power's: Bug absorption

* * *

**VERY VERY NICE, I'MMA JUST RUN OUT OF HERE, BYE BYE**


End file.
